Obsessed
by NyanWolf
Summary: Phil is struck with a mysterious illness that the doctors can't identify. They all say he's probably fine, but Dan knows better. And as Phil worsens, Dan works to discover that their own fans might just be their greatest threat. (PHANFIC)
**Hello phandom! This is my first phanfic so I hope you guys enjoy! I do not own Dan or Phil and all that disclaimer stuff.**

* * *

"So yeah hope you enjoyed your trip through us!" Phil smiled cheekily at the camera in his hand. Dan looked at him.

"What'd you mean _through us_?!"

"Because they took a trip through London through our eyes! Through us!" Phil quickly said, as Dan started cackling.

"Okay that's enough of that, bye guys!" Dan did the outro, plugging a few other channels, before Phil finally ended the recording. He always loved filming the "day in the life of Dan and Phil" videos. Besides, they usually took the least editing afterwards.

"So, are we going back home now?" Phil asked. Dan nodded, wiping out his phone. They started to traverse the crowded streets, drowning in their coats and scarves. Spring was late this year.

For once, the moon had decided to show itself, and the pavements were lighted with the glow of streetlamps. Dan and Phil didn't go outside very often, but they still could appreciate the serenity of the outdoors.

Of course, that would never beat the mindless, three am browsing they loved so much. But it was nice.

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHH!" A sudden shriek pierced the night and both boys yelped, whirling around. Phil stumbled back. Standing just inches away from him was a girl. Her hair hung in mousy brown curls and she was hopping up and down excitedly.

"You're Dan and Phil! I'm such a huge fan!" She squealed.

Dan's hand lowered from where he was clutching at his heart and he let himself relax. He breathed a shaky sigh.

"Oh my God, you scared the blinking life out of me!" He yelled in falsetto. Phil laughed in embarrassment.

"Hi," he greeted the still-bouncing girl. She grinned, stepping closer.

"I love you both so much! I can't believe I'm actually seeing you in real life! Where are you going? I'm going to this really cute café around the corner, can I buy you a coffee or something?" She said in one breath. Dan chuckled awkwardly.

"Um, we were heading back actually..."

"You can have a picture though!" Phil added. The girl's face fell for a second, then she smiled again.

"I'm such an idiot," she laughed, "I didn't even tell you my name. I'm Ada!"

"Hi Ada..." Dan and Phil said in perfect unison. They glanced at each other in surprise, then laughed.

"You really need to try Café Scuro! It's like, better than Starbucks!" Ada pleaded. Dan and Phil shared a look. In seconds, they had an entire conversation with their eyes.

 _We should go, she'll be so sad if we don't go!_ Phil thought, blinking rapidly.

 _But she's kind of weird...don't you think she's weird?_ Dan stared at Phil, subconsciously making an awkward face.

 _She's our fan! We don't let our fans down!_ Phil argued with his eyes.

 _Ugh fine, but only because I'm nice and your eyes are freaky and if we don't she'll probably tweet something bad about us._

Phil smiled, having won the silent argument.

"Only a bit," he told Ada. Her eyes widened and she squealed. She grabbed Phil by the arm and started dragging him. Phil winced. Her nails were really sharp. And they dug into his skin a little too intently.

Dan jogged behind them, huffing.

After barely five minutes they reached the café. It was a small, out-of-the-way place that neither Dan or Phil had ever noticed. The interior was painted bright green and little stools of different colors sat beneath the counter.

"This is definitely Dil's aesthetic," Dan chuckled. Phil grinned. They took their seats in a booth by the window.

"So, what do you want? I can order for you if you want!" Ada grinned.

"Uh, sure?" Dan said, "Just a coffee I guess. With—"

"Oh don't worry! I know exactly how you like your coffees!" Ada said, clapping her hands, "What about you Phil?"

"I'll also have a coffee."

"Great! I'll be right back!" Ada scurried off to the counter to order while Dan and Phil looked at each other.

"She knows how we like our _coffees_?" Dan whisper-yelled. Phil laughed uncomfortably.

"She's just a "super phan"," he assured.

"Yeah but that's what all the pretty serial killer/stalkers say in the films!" Dan pointed out.

"Dan she isn't a murderer...probably..." Phil laughed. Dan flailed his arms, producing a loud "pppfttt" sound.

Ada bounced back over, carrying three drinks. She placed two of the cups in front of Dan and Phil, and took one for herself. The boys drank experimentally. Both coffees were exactly perfect.

Weird, yes. Creepy, yes. But to be expected of the Phandom.

"So...how long have you been watching us?" Phil asked politely. Dan was already casually grabbing his phone. His 'this is about to be awkward' senses were tingling.

"Basically as long as I can remember since anything that happened before I found you guys isn't really worth remembering!" Ada grinned.

"That's so sweet!" Phil said, smiling his signature crooked grin. Ada shrugged, sipping at her cup.

"You guys are the best!" She chirped, "It's easy to love you both! I even write fanfics about you! And all my friends say I've even started sounding like you!"

"Wow, that is not creepy at all," Dan chuckled, staring at his phone screen even though his phone had been dead for ten minutes.

"Ha! I probably sound like some super-obsessed piece of phan-trash or something" She giggled.

"Oh no, you're perfectly normal!" Phil tried, voice cracking. Ada seemed immune to their discomfort though, and she kept chatting away for what felt like hours. The night dragged on, and finally the boys were able to part ways with their new found admirer.

"Bye Ada!" Phil waved energetically.

"Bye!" Dan said, adding under his breath, "Don't stalk us!"

Ada waved back and skipped away. It was late now, and dark. The strain of meeting another human was wearing down on Dan, and all he wanted to do was get back home.

They walked down into the underground and boarded a train. Soon the tube had screeched to a stop and Dan and Phil had made it home.

Exhaustion crept into Phil's eyes, and he yawned. He parted ways with Dan and plopped onto his bed, breathing in the colors of his room. Phil smiled. Ada had been weird, but he still always enjoyed meeting fans. He glanced at the clock.

It was still early, only about nine, but Phil figured it wouldn't hurt to rest his eyes a bit. He changed into his pajamas and grabbed his laptop. But he hadn't even typed in the password when his head drooped and he quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Dan rolled himself out of bed at around nine in the morning. He shrugged on a black hoodie and tugged on his jeans, slumping into his "browsing position" on the couch. He opened Tumblr and sighed happily, splitting the screen so he could simultaneously re-watch Death Note.

The sounds of anime quickly filled the lounge and Dan pressed himself far into his couch crease. He heard a shuffling in the kitchen and knew Phil must have just woken up.

"Phil!" Dan yelled, "Can you make me my coffee?"

"Fine!" Phil called back. His voice sounded deeper than normal, sluggish. Dan shrugged it off. He kept watching his screen, laughing at certain tags and smiling at the anime.

He sat there for nearly twenty minutes.

 _It does not take this long for a damned coffee!_

He was just about to yell again when a crash resonated from the kitchen. Dan sat up.

"Phil? What did you break?"

There was no answer.

"Phiiiiiill!" Dan called, "What happened?!"

Again, he was met with silence. Grunting, he slid off the couch. A small panicky flutter was bouncing around in his chest. He shushed his worries. Phil was probably fine. He probably just dropped something on the floor.

But then why wasn't he answering?!

Dan tore the glass door open with more strength than he'd intended. He stormed inside, head swiveling. A small groan rang out.

"PHIL!" He yelped, freezing instantly. Phil was lying on the floor, hands shaking underneath him. He was obviously trying very hard to pick himself up. Dan blinked for a few seconds, unsure of what to do.

"D...Dan?" Phil whimpered quietly. Dan snapped out of his stupor and rushed forward, grabbing his heaving friend and helping him sit up. Phil's eyes rolled around in his skull, and it was very clear that he wasn't fully conscious.

"What happened?! Ph-Phil! Can you hear me!" Dan stuttered. His hand trembled. Phil moaned slowly and Dan cursed.

Phil blinked up at Dan, slightly confused. What had happened? Why did Dan look so worried? He tried to remember...but it was so hard to focus.

He knew he'd woken up and felt fine. But when he'd started for the kitchen...his memory failed him at that point.

Phil swallowed dryly, unable to form coherent words.

"Phil! Answer me!" Dan was yelling.

"S'rry," Phil slurred. Already though, the dizziness was beginning to leave his body.

"I'm calling an ambulance," Dan muttered. Phil shook his head quickly, weakly pawing at Dan.

"No! I'm fine!" He said. It was strange, already he was feeling better. He stood up.

"See? Fine," Phil said. Dan stared at him, cursing loudly.

"Wha...NO YOU'RE NOT!" Dan yelled, voice rising several octaves, "You just fainted!"

"People faint all the time. I was probably just tired."

"You went to bed at literally nine!"

"Please don't call an ambulance Dan," Phil begged, "If I feel ill I'll tell you!"

Dan sighed, shaking his head.

"Fine."

He was still worried, but he did know that people _did_ pass out sometimes. And it had only been a few minutes, probably. And Phil did seem fine now. Still, Dan felt protective over Phil. Probably because he was so innocent...and childish...

Phil looked down sheepishly.

"So...do you still want a coffee?"

* * *

 **So, if you want to picture Ada, I would recommend searching "Arrow bee girl" into Google images. It's basically her, but with darker hair. Also please check out my YT channel (WolfzieDraws) where I animate other Youtubers' videos, especially Dan and Phil's. But yeah, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Wolf Out...**


End file.
